G A L A X Y
by SpaceWonder368
Summary: Visions are indicated from the mind that can be real, what isn't real is illusions. When Danny goes on a daring journey to space, he finds out he might go to the brink of extinction, and his friends need to find out WHY. Two months after Phantom Planet.


Y

Description: A galaxy consists of gas, stars, planets, and others.

It is one of the most beautiful places out there...

Of billions and billions of solar systems...

and, it's a cycle as it continues...

A broken record.

Plot: When Amity Park's ghost hero,

takes on a perilous journey,

to his enemy's station at Earth's core,

what will he do when he becomes...

DETACHED?

At arriving at Vlad Masters/Plasmius'

station at Earth's core called,

"Plasmius Maximetropolis,"

Danny figures there's MORE to the galaxy...

then he could EVER imagine.

And, there's more to his enemy than he thought...

Two months after Phantom Planet.

FLASH.

"_Listen dude, listen to me,_

_you're stuck in space,_

_just take an easy,_

_you're almost there..."_

FLASH.

_"What do I do?_

_Guys? GUYS!?"_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"The ship...it's-_

_it's...tearing apart,_

_guys...wha...what can I do?"_

_"This is insane..."_

FLASH

_"Danny, what's going on?"_

_"OH MY GOD!_

_Sam...help!_

_Tucker, Valerie,_

_Jazz, Dani, mom, dad,_

_ANYONE!"_

**BEEP.**

_"Danny?"_

**BEEP.**

_"It's okay Sam, I'm here..."_

[ **1 **Day Earlier ]

FLASH.

"He knows I know he's coming..."

"What shall we do?"

FLASH.

"Just prepare the defenses."

"Plasmius, pleasure doing business with you..."

FLASH.

"As do I."

Danny approached the huge station before him,

ashes flicker around, bouncing up the atmosphere,

ascending to the smoky air.

He flew in a green flash of light,

darting to Plasmius' minions,

he tear them up with a zip.

He triggered green orbs at the little robots which exploded in mili-seconds.

Dashing above the scorching, molten lava.

He breaks through the stellar window Vlad created,

as countless pieces of glass drop to the metallic floor.

"Plamius, WHERE are you?"

He asked, his eyes flaring like flames,

"Come out you coward!"

"A little surprised that I'm STILL alive?"

Danny twirled around to find a clever and sadistic Vlad Plasmius,

all geared up in golden, fire-proof armor.

"Are you ready to face me?"

His voice filled with venom,

his teeth sharp as a Snake's,

and his eyes,

red as a vampire's.

Entirely, Plasmius is and will always will be,

a villain that a hero can't wash away,

Danny knew Vlad is crazy,

and yet he expected this...

BUT,

WHY would he construct a station,

inside Earth's CORE?

"Daniel, are you prepared for the most dangerous adventure yet?"

Danny's eyes dart at the lava- then at Vlad-

then at the lava-then back to Vlad.

He clenched his fists, charging with ecto energy.

His face...full of determination.

"I'm ready."

"Very well then."

FWOOSH!

"WHAT THE-?"

Plasmius dashed to Danny,

his movements were barely seen,

like a blur.

Danny move along with Vlad's techniques,

yet can't react as fast.

He didn't expect this...AT ALL.

"What's the matter, Daniel?

Am I...too fast for you?"

Danny gulped, he knew what he had to do,

use his most powerful power,

GHOSTLY WAIL.

He breathed in, then released it.

He shatters the glass, as the glass flow back,

and Vlad...just stand there.

He used his cape, laughing.

Danny gasped, doing a back flip.

He then glared, and his eyes glowed.

He darted every attack Vlad throw on him,

moving towards the lever.

Vlad knew what he was going to do.

"Go ahead,"

He spoke with no emotion,

"DO IT."

Danny's eyes intensified.

"Fruitloop."

And, so he did.

Vlad was ascended above the station, leaping ALL the way to Earth's surface,

caught by police.

Danny wondered what Vlad was planning,

and...WHY.

"Okay Plasmius,"

He said, gripping on the billionaire's collar,

"WHAT are you planning?"

Vlad did a fanged smirk.

"You will know Daniel,

and you will regret your LIFE with it."

He chuckled as he was sent away,

leaving Danny with SO much to wonder.

_"What...is he talking about?"_


End file.
